Another Chance
by Am I Missing
Summary: Craig realizes he still has extremely strong feelings for Ashley and wants her back. Desperately. Other problems ensue with other characters. PG-13 for some sexual content and language. R&R!


A/N: hey everyone. this is my first Degrassi fic. I absolutely love the show and I'm a huge Craig/Ash fan so this probably is never going to happen but that's ok with me!  
  
"You've come to say you wanted out but I can't say I blame you now, Sometimes you got to fall before you're found out. Thanks for waiting this long to show yourself, cause now that I can see you, I don't think you're worth a second glance"  
  
Ashley lay on her bed listening to one of the CDs she had gotten for Christmas. This song was one she related to more than any other. She felt a tear rolling down her cheek and swiped at it. "I won't cry for him," she had promised herself.  
  
Just then a knock sounded at her door.  
  
"Come in," She yelled. Her best friend, Ellie, came into the room.  
  
"Hey, Ash," She said.  
  
"Hi," Ashley said, removing her headphones.  
  
"Still feeling like crap?" Ellie asked.  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"I'm sorry, Ash," Ellie said, shaking her head. "Well at least you got a cool shirt out of it." Ellie picked up the vintage 1970s Ramones tee-shirt Craig had given Ashley that was balled up on the floor.  
  
"Oh yeah. what a token of appreciation: 'Here, Ash. I hope you like it and, oh, by the way I've been fucking the school slut!' Merry freaking Christmas!" Ashley said, cynically.  
  
"Well, Ash, I don't know if my feeling is wrong or not but I still think he loves you," Ellie shrugged, "Maybe I'm wrong."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh, Craig!" Manny moaned as Craig kissed her neck.  
  
"Shh, Joey and Caitlin are in the living room." Craig said, a little ticked off.  
  
"Oh sorry, Craigy, I keep forgetting!" Manny apologized. Craig winced. He hated when she called him Craigy.  
  
"Hold on," Craig jumped up and put on his Ramones album.  
  
Twenty-twenty-twenty-four hours to go I wanna be sedated Nothing to do, no where to go-o, I wanna be sedated  
  
"Ugh!" Manny said, putting her hands over her ears. "Craig, this sucks. Will you please turn this off?!"  
  
"Manny. it doesn't suck."  
  
"Yes it does!" She jumped off and turned the album off. She then turned on his radio and fiddled with the dial. Some rap song began playing. "Here we go! This is good music, Craig. It has a beat, ya know??" She started moving her hips and dancing. Craig thought the music sounded like shit but she did look damn good dancing like that.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"C'mon, Ashley." Ellie said pulling her out of bed, "We're going out. We're going to party!"  
  
"Fine," Ashley said, jumping out of her bed. Ellie opened Ashley's closet and pulled out a black tank top and a skirt and grabbed Ashley's combat boots.  
  
"Here, wear this."  
  
Ashley got dressed and they headed off to the new under 21 club.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Spinner. stop," Paige muttered as Spinner's hand inched up her skirt. His hand snapped back.  
  
"Sorry," He apologized and kissing her nose.  
  
"Its okay," She said, "I'm sorry. I'm just not ready."  
  
"Paige. I understand. Its okay."  
  
Dylan and Marco came running down the stairs.  
  
"I don't care what you say, Ashton Kutcher is much cuter than Josh Hartnett any day." Marco was saying as he got to the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"You're so deluded, Marco." Dylan laughed. Spinner's face curled in disgust. Paige laughed at his expression.  
  
"I agree with Marco, Dylan. Ashton so beats Josh Unibrow," Paige said.  
  
"Ummm. change of subject, please." Spinner begged.  
  
Dylan rolled his eyes. "We're going to the under 21 club. you guys in?"  
  
"Sure," Paige said, pushing Spinner off her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Manny pulled down her shirt and stood up. "That was so nice, Craig."  
  
"Oh. uh yeah," He said, staring at a picture on his wall. It was from last year of him and Ashley. His heart skipped a beat.  
  
"I love you, Craig." She said.  
  
"I love you too, Ash." He said thoughtlessly.  
  
"Ash? ASH?" She blew up.  
  
"What?" he asked pulling his eyes from Ashley's picture.  
  
"You just said, 'I love you, Ash!!'" She screamed.  
  
"No I didn't." He said, shaking his head.  
  
"Yes you did! Oh my god, oh my god! I can't believe I came back to you! Your still in love with her aren't you?" Manny screeched shrilly. Craig didn't answer. "CRAIG!"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"I'm leaving Craig and I never want to see your goddamn lying face ever," She spat in his fave and yanked off her figure skating bracelet and threw it in his face, "Fuck you, Craig."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The music in the club was pumping. Emma could feel the bass pumping and danced to her boyfriend, Chris', first real DJing gig. His set was almost finished and was a real hit. Chris had real DJing talent and Emma was incredibly proud of him.  
  
Emma saw Ashley and Ellie come into the club and she went to meet them. "Hey," Emma greeted them.  
  
"Hi, Emma," Ashley said.  
  
"How are you doing?" Emma shouted over Chris' DJing.  
  
"I'm still pissed but otherwise ok," Ashley said, shrugging. Ellie was glancing around.  
  
"Hey. Ash, Emma, I'll be right back," Ellie said and walking away. Ashley followed Ellie with her eyes and saw her walking up to Sean and talking to him.  
  
"And that was Chris Sharpe on the turntables!" The announcer called at the end of Chris' set.  
  
"Oh! Ash, I'd love to talk but I should probably go congratulate Chris." Emma said. Ashley nodded.  
  
"Sure that's fine, see you"  
  
"See you," Emma said and went to find Chris.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Craig left Joey's house and walked around the neighborhood. He walked to the new under 21 club and paid to go in. He was so bored and figured there'd be something to do there, at least.  
  
Craig wandered through the club and ran straight into someone. It was Ashley. "Hi," He said, nervously.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She snarled in disgust.  
  
"Umm... nothing" He said. "Hey. can we go talk?  
  
"Why?" She asked.  
  
"Just. please?" He pleaded.  
  
"Fine," Ashley sighed.  
  
Craig led her into a quieter room. "Ash. I broke up with Manny."  
  
"Oh and now what do you want? Sympathy??" She asked, angrily.  
  
"No. no." He said, "We broke up because she said she loved me and I said I love you, Ash back. Ashley, I'm still in love with you."  
  
Ashley slowly processed the words. "I don't know if I can." She stood up and walked away.  
  
A/N: I know this sorta sucked and all but its my first attempt at something other than Harry Potter!Give it a chance. review! 


End file.
